Sky Chronicles
Summary The sequel to the St. Sky Stories. Non-Fiction Side This series revolves around Yandols' life in college. Because his college was situated somewhere in Sky City, he moved to [[U.C.A.|U.C.A. (Unison Capital Abbey)]]. The [[C.I.C.T.|C.I.C.T. ''(Cosmic Institute of Centralized Technology)]]'' is the college he and his friend - Reen goes to, and is located in The City of Flames which is far from where they live, so they sometimes have a hard time looking for transport to travel through and from each location. Fiction Side In addition to the same storyline as the NF-Side, Sky Technology elements and unlogical stuff exist in this side of the series. Many new features are only available in this side of the series, such as Yandols' and Reen's flames and their ability to see Demons. Characters Main Characters *'Yandols ZeonX' S: Male / DOB: 16 July 1993 / CC: CDM / LO: Labuan / HT: Putatan / AFF: W.I.N.D., Locaria, Gateway Networks Born with the ability to see low level Akuma (Demons), Yandols is the main protagonist of the series. He is a a skilled technician and he has the power to create static electricity with his hands. But when it comes to cooking he fails at it as all he knows how to cook is instant ramen. In the fictional side, It is revealed in the series that Yandols died and was reborn as a Youkai (Spirit), giving him special Youkai Powers (Spiritual Powers) and white flames whenever he unleashes it. Later in the series he is hunted by an unknown force and goes into battle very often, Yandols wields a katana to assist himself in battle against the unknown force. *'Reen Arisato' S: Male / DOB: 21 December 1993 / CC: CDM / LO: Labuan / HT: Marudo Village / AFF: Locaria, Gateway Networks Born with the ability to see low level Akuma (Demons) too, Reen is Yandols' best friend as he traveled to Sky together with Yandols to enroll the same college as Yandols is in. He absolutely despises seafood, except for common fish. Later in the fictional side of the series, Reen discovered that he has Akuma Powers (Demonic Powers) giving him blue flames whenever he unleashes it. Reen wields a dual-gun to assist himself in the battle against unknown forces. *'Murasaki' S: Male / DOB: 01 December 1993 / CC: CDM / LO: Sarawak / HT: Birelinu / AFF: None Arrived from a foreign land, Murasaki is the leader of Yandols and Reen's group of 3. Murasaki is short and lacks exactional information but he is a great cook as he cooks most of the residence's dinner. When Yandols and Reen goes out to the City of Flames, Murasaki is always seen to be in their party as their party leader. Murasaki is very picky about his food, so far he only eats Chicken, Fish and canned beef, he has never eaten any other kind of meat before. In the fictional side, Murasaki does not have any sort of powers but he assists Yandols and Reen in their battle against unknown forces by collecting intel and creating strategies. Supporting Characters *Odik S: Male / DOB: 30 October 1993 / CC: CDM / LO: Tanim / HT: Tanim / AFF: Tanim Fighter's Association With scars all over his left hand, Odik is a lone-wolf fighter back in his hometown which came to Sky in attempt to live a new life. Besides fighting, he specializes in mechanical as he is able to repair equipment used in his fights and other miscellaneous equipment such as the apartment's doorframe. He is terrible at anything related to technology, excluding his own mobile phone. *Kashin D. Madara S: Male / DOB: 15 April 1992 / CC: IT / LO: Tanim / HT: Tanim / AFF: GCC Kashin is the guy with a dot on his face which everyone doesn't forget easily. He is proud of everything he does and has a very high self-esteem, he is also very nosy and likes to butt-in to people's conversations. Technology is one of his hits even though he isn't very good at it, he is also a great cook. He owns a "Legendary Simcard" that allows him to send free messages from his phone to anyone within Sky. *Azure S: Male / DOB: 31 August 1993 / CC: BDM / LO: Satori / HT: Unknown / AFF: None The boy with the messed-up hair, Azure is one of the annoying ones in the E16 residence. He did not have a very good social life back in where he came from, so he decided to come to Sky to live a new life but ends up making enemies with some people. He is very good at getting things dirty and is a heavy smoker. Though even if his behavior isn't very good, he could be funny and good to talk with at times. *Sagan S: Male / DOB: 22 January 1991 / CC: GDM / LO: Tanim / HT: Unknown / AFF: UMS Sagan is the eldest and tallest guy in the E16 residence. He has a deep voice and is very good at graphics designing, which easily impresses Yandols as Yandols is very fond of quality computer artwork. Once in a while he goes back to Tanim and comes back with local delicacies from Tanim and shares with all the residents of the apartment. He is also good at cooking a certain style of food, which makes him the cook for the residence's lunch most of the time. Sagan is also affiliated with UMS, which causes him to need to go to the UMS Campus once in a while. He is thinking of transferring there permanently and qutting C.I.C.T. but so far has not done that. *Saigon S: Male / DOB: 29 August 1993 / CC: Unknown / LO: Pearla / HT: Unknown / AFF: None *Azusa S: Female / DOB: 28 October 1993 / CC: CDM / LO: Unknown / HT: Unknown / AFF: None *Ijan S: Male / DOB: Unknown / CC: CDM / LO: Unknown / HT: Unknown / AFF: None *Irene S: Female / DOB: Unknown / CC: Unknown / LO: Unknown / HT: Unknown / AFF: None *Ivan S: Male / DOB: Unknown / CC: CDM / LO: Labuan / HT: Penampang / AFF: AN-Association Other Characters Minor Characters Fictional Characters *Seraph XXI The guardian of the world borders between the human world and the spirit world. *Fujiwara Mukou Yandols' Sensei in the Spirit World. She teaches Yandols how to use, suppress and control his new found Youkai powers. Soundtracks Opening Theme #1: "Matoryoshika" by NICO Touches the Walls (Eps 1 ~ 28) Opening Theme #2: "Velonica" by Aqua Timez (Eps 29 ~ ) Ending Theme #1: "RPG" by School Food Punishment (Eps 1 ~ 13) Ending Theme #2: "Wired Life" by Meisa Kuroki (Eps 14 ~ 28) Ending Theme #3: "Departure" by Katate Size (Eps 29 ~ 41) Ending Theme #4: "Symphonic Dream" by Katate Size (Eps 42 ~ ) Episodes Listing Episodes Listing of Sky Chronicles Series Interval Timeline Trivia & References *Since 1 Oct. 2011, this series is revealed to have 2 sides, a fictional side and a non-fictional side. Sakray and AOX4 is currently re-airing the earlier episodes of the Fiction Side that wasn't aired before. *Prereleases of the non-fiction side were also released on the same date, they can be watched on Locaria. Yandols plans to upload them to youtube soon after proper modifications have been done. *On the first week of October 2011, Yandols announced that there will be a total of 8 seasons for this series, referring to the 8 semesters of college he will go through. Because of this, 1 season is equivalent to 1 semester of his college life. *After the ending sequence on 14 Oct. 2011's episode, there is an announcement stating that starting on 15 Oct. 2011 the airing of this series will be halted for a minimum of 1 week and max of 3 weeks. *The following day, Yandols announced that the airing of this series will resume normally and return with a new opening theme after the pause is over. *On the 3rd week of October 2011, Yandols announced Sky Chronicles Alternative on twitter which appears to be an RPG game for Sky Chronicles that follows an alternate storyline. Category:SSS Category:SC